


Inquisition Love

by InannaAthanasia



Category: Com - Fandom, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dalish, Dalish Family, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InannaAthanasia/pseuds/InannaAthanasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asharia Lavellan can't deny her attraction to Commander Cullen, but unknown to her, he feels the same way. As her family comes to visit at Skyhold, a threat looms that will force Cullen to show them all how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since this was my first time posting, I added a 2nd chapter without knowing I could add a chapter without making a new post. So here it is now added and the 3 and final chapter will be here too :)

Her family was coming to Skyhold. Asharia couldn’t wait. As much as she missed her clan, she missed her parents and siblings even more. Her Mother was the clan’s storyteller and her Father had once been their Keeper until an illness left his magic unstable. Their current Keeper had been his First, even as she had been before the Conclave. Her Sister was soon to be married and her baby brother was becoming one of the best hunter’s in their clan. She was so proud of her family. The only problem she worried over was how they would react to her being the Inquisitor. Her Mother’s last letter asked how soon she would return after the breach was sealed. She hadn’t told them that this would be a permanent place most likely. They would not like it, but she felt in her heart they would understand, they had too.  
With her thoughts running wild in her head, she went to see Solas. She smiled to herself at the thought of him. He was so kind to her and tried so hard to help her whenever she needed, whatever she needed. She has written her Mother about him as she knew she would love to speak to him in length on all the history that Solas alone seemed to know about the ancient Elves.

“Solas” she called walking into his study at Skyhold. She loved it in here. His paintings on the walls were amazing. How she wished she had his talent.  
“Yes” he called out to her.  
“My family is coming to visit and I was wondering if you would be willing to take time to talk to my Mother”  
“Why?” he quickly asked.  
“My Mother is our Storyteller and I have written much about the stories you have told me and she hopes you would be willing to talk to her so that she can tell the clan and others the true history. She is so excited to actually hear history that has remained lost for so long and now could be recovered once again”  
“She trusts my words are true?” he asked cautiously.  
“Of course she does. I know I never mentioned it, but my Father was once our Keeper. He spent time trying to search the Fade for parts of our lost history until he became ill and his magic began to become unstable”  
“So” Solas said thoughtfully “that is why you have never once questioned my words, because your own Father tried such traveling as I have.”  
“Yes!” she exclaimed breathlessly.  
“Then I shall be happy to teach what I can to your Mother and Father if they wish to learn.”  
He took a step closer to her. What was it about her he seemed to be so attracted too? He knew she was beautiful and intelligent, but there was something more. He knew his path would one day lead him away from her, but it didn’t stop him from wanting to hold her, kiss her and more.  
“I need to go, but tonight would you like to talk more again? I enjoy so much your stories of your travels and also the spiced warm wine you always have too” she added with a laugh.  
“I would like that” he said with a smile

She left and headed to Commander Cullen’s tower. She smiled; Cullen was such a sweet man. He was so kind to her and so helpful too. He was always trying to find ways to help keep her safe when she left the keep. He took the time to train Cassandra on her Templar abilities just so she could protect her better. She was so touched by that since she knew he wrestled with his own problems from leaving the Order himself. Teaching her how to use the Lyrium right to get the most out of her abilities much have been excruciating to handle the stuff and not take any for him. He told her that since she was the only hope they had to close the breach and rifts that any suffering on his part to ensure her survival was worth the pain. She had been so touched by it that she had openly cried, which she had felt horrible later over as she had seen how much it bothered him that he said something to bring tears to her eyes. She had told them they were happy tears, but it still bothered him. He had removed his gloves and then come closer to her and wiped the tears from her cheeks. It had been the first time she had ever been so close to him that she could smell the scent of Frankincense and Myrrh on him. The spicy combination along with that of his own unique scent had almost made her swoon. That and when she looked up into his eyes she could see they were not the light brown she thought, but instead were a vibrant gold with specks of a dark almost warm honey look. They reminded her of amber. She had always known the Commander was a handsome man, but being that close to him had awoken something deep inside her that had actually made her want to kiss him. She shook her head even thinking about it now. She was an Elven Mage, definitely someone a human Templar would not want to be with. If she was going to be with any man here, Solas was the best choice for her. He was an equal to her in both race and magic and enjoyed their long night talks about magic and the fade on nights when neither could sleep. She was so deep in her thoughts right then she did not realize the Commander had open his door and stepped through as she walked right into him.

“My Lady, I am so sorry I did not see you” he said as he bent to help her back to her feet.  
“I am fine, terribly embarrassed, but fine” Why did it seem like he was witnessed to her most embarrassing moments?  
“Nothing to worry about” He chucked “I shall tell no one. Was there something you needed My Lady?”  
“Yes, my family is planning on coming here to see me, so I wanted you to know so that none of the soldiers would think they were to be turned away. Not everyone is friendly to the Dalish” She wanted to smack herself “I’m sorry, I don’t mean your men hate elves or anything, ugh this sounded so much better in my head” she stumbled on her words. Again I make a fool out of myself in front of him.  
“It is alright. Your people have been treated horridly over the centuries, it is not unrealistic to be cautious, and even more so when it concerns the protection of your family.”  
He smiled at her. She was so tiny he thought, only about chest high to him, like the body size of a child. But she was definitely not a child. She was a vibrant beautiful woman. Her eyes were turquoise, an amazing mix of blue specs within green that were framed with the blackest eyelashes he had ever seen. Her skin was pale with almost a cream color to it which made her hair and eyes stand out even more. She had a habit of licking her lips, which were full and sensual and made him wonder what it would be like to kiss her. Maker’s breath, he thought, he really need to stop thinking about her like that. She was the Herald, the Inquisitor and not just a woman. She may be a woman who made his cheeks flush and his heart hammer, but she was not a woman to be in a relationship with.  
“Do you want me to send some men to met up with them and escort them here? I would never forgive myself if something happen to them while traveling here. “  
“Thank you Commander” she said with a smile “I would appreciate it.”  
“Cullen” he told her “My name is Cullen and while I appreciate you using my title in front of our troops, in private or around the advisor and our companions, Cullen would be better.”  
“Thank you Comma…Cullen. But if I do that, you must also not use my title or My Lady for me and call me Asharia.”  
“Deal” He said and smiled  
.  
She stood there looking at him. When he smiled his whole face lit up. She had never realized his lips were perfect for kissing. And his scar, she wanted to run her tongue along his scar and then his lips. She felt like a bitch in heat suddenly as she openly ogled him. She had seen him train shirtless with their soldiers and knew he had a body every bit as lovely as his face. She licked her lips again while thinking about what his whole body would look like naked. He had wide shoulders that tapered down into a narrow waist and hips. She knew from watching him train in the skin tight leather pants he wore that he had well rounded backside that would be perfect to run your hands over and squeeze. Gods forgive her, but she wanted to rip his clothes off and touch every inch of his muscular body.  
Finally coming to her senses she told him thank you again and then left. She went to find Dorian. Dorian was her closest friend here. While she greatly enjoyed her talks with Solas, she could be more relaxed with Dorian. They would spend hours talking about things she had no one else she felt comfortable enough to talk about such with. Since Dorian enjoyed the company of men too, they often discussed men with Dorian telling her she needed to find someone to relieve her tensions with. According to Dorian, sex was the universal cure for everything.

“Dorian, are you busy? Can I come in?” she said while tapping on his door.  
“Of course my lovely lady.” And he opened the door.  
“What brings you here today? Tired of brutish men and looking for a man with charm and wit? Or perhaps you were drooling over our fine Commander again and hoping to have someone tell you to jump that man and ride him like a giant Halla?”  
“You are truly sinful Dorian.” She laughed.  
“What? I can’t blame you my dear, he looks like a man with much endurance too. The Templar’s train them to have the stamina of 10 men you know. I’d bet he could at least go 5 or 6 times…”  
“Dorian!” she snapped at him and interrupting his discussion on Cullen’s stamina “For the love of Mythal, stop already” she could feel the heat on her face .  
“Blushing my dear, you DO think about it often, don’t you?”  
“Dorian, I swear, if I didn’t treasure you as my closest friend, I’d knock you arse so far down on this floor you would never be able to walk out of this room again!”  
“Ha you would never deprive the world of my stunning looks and amazing wit!”  
“Seriously now Dorian, I do need to talk to you. My Family is coming to visit and I know my Parents will try to convince me to go back to the clan after the Elder One is destroyed and you know I can never go back, that this is a lifetime commitment. I wanted to ask you that when we do discuss this if you would be there to back me up. You’re the only person who knows how hard it is walk away from a family you love because they cannot accept you in the role you were created to play. While I have never believed I was the herald, you helped me realize that this was something I was meant to do, that our Gods created me to stop this war and restore order once more.”  
Dorian was silent for a moment. He did believe in her and not much in anyone else. She had proven herself to be a fiercely loyal friend and had the compassion of the likes he had never seen before. There was nothing he would not do for her. She had been the one person here who knew why his Father and he had become estranged and she never judged him.  
“Of course I will. I do not know if it will help, but I will be there for you. Just don’t mention the I am from Tevintor , yes? It might not do so well.”  
Happy she got up and hugged him. It was getting late and she was very tired and she still needed to see Solas before finding her bed. As she walked out of his room, he called to her.  
“And one more thing my dear, go bed our Commander. I am not sure how much more lusting over you he can do before something breaks in him and we have to replace him.”

 

She felt her bed move. Felt the hand slide over her bare stomach and slowly cup one of her breasts. Slowly massaging it and lightly pinching her nipple while sending a jolt through her body. She felt his breath on her neck and moaned when he said her name. Cullen’s voice was like liquid sex in the dark of the night and it set her blood on fire. She moaned as he slid his hands over her entire body and then slowly cupped her heat. Sliding one finger through the folds, already wet with her desire, he began to tease her at her most sensitive spot. She arched her back and moaned, he was very talented with his fingers she thought. Then she felt him licking her throat, her collar bone, her breast. He slid his tongue around her hard nipple before biting it lightly and then drawling it into his mouth. Gods, she thought, I am going to peak soon. She was almost over the edge when she felt him stop. She wanted to protest until she felt him slide between her legs. He was kissing her now, sliding his tongue over her lips, into her mouth and stroking her tongue. She could feel him at her opening, teasing her terribly.  
“Gods, stop teasing me Cullen and fuck me damnit!” She screamed at him while grasping his hips trying to force him into her.  
“Aren’t you the impatient one My Lady” He laughed with that deep sensual laugh and then pulled back to ram her hard.  
Finally she thought, finally I will know. Just when he was ready to enter her, she woke her up.  
She sat up in bed. It was a dream, only a dream. It had seemed so real, so damn real. Dorian was right, she needed to get laid. Not Cullen, of course, but she needed to get laid so she stopped having the erotic dreams. They were beginning to make her tense and snappy during the day. Yeah, she needed to get laid, badly.  
That evening she decided to go to the tavern to hangout and talk with Sera, Bull and Krem. She noticed Cullen was there drinking a beer at the bar. He was in his training clothes again. He wore his skin tight leather pants and a thin gray tunic that clung to his damp sweating body. She instantly thought of her dream and blushed. Seeing Sera wave, she went to the small table right behind where Cullen sat. She took the seat were she could ogle his backside, thinking at least she would have a great view tonight.

“You look a bit tired Boss” Bull noticed immediately.  
“I didn’t sleep well last night, or the past few nights actually. Disturbing dreams.”  
“Ooo erotic ones innit?” Sera piped up.  
She felt the heat in her cheeks instantly.  
“Lady Inquisitor is blushing. I was right. Tell us all the details. Who was it? Please not Solas, ewww that would be a nightmare then”  
She sighed.  
“I think I need to get laid”  
Cullen had been drinking his beer and tilted back his head when she was talking. When she said she needed to get laid he lost his balance and fell backwards, crashing to the floor with his legs tangled in the stool. His tankard hit his head and the last of his beer went everywhere. Cursing, he started to untangle himself.  
“Cullen!” she went to him “are you alright? What happened? Anything needs healing?”  
He wanted to smack himself. He couldn’t believe he fell, off a barstool no less. Oh and in front of many of the troops and some of his friends.  
“I’m fine. Hurting, but fine” he went to stand but his leg started to give out on him causing him to grab the bar and whimper.  
“Bull, grab Cullen and carry him to my chambers. I have herbs and potions I can use with my magic to heal him up. He can’t afford to have him be down for a couple of days.”  
“Wait, no I am fine, Bull don’t you dare carry me up there” Cullen snapped.  
“Sorry Cullen, but you heard the Boss and I always do what she says”

Cullen found himself sitting on her bed. She had told him to take off all his clothing except his under-cloth. As if he hadn’t been already horrified and embarrassed, he then had to tell her he wore nothing under his training pants. Bull and Sera laughed and Asharia turned red. Maker, could it get any worse he wondered?  
She told Bull and Sera to leave and handed him a towel.

“Just wrap it around your hips and lay down. I will do full body heal just to be on the safe side. I’ll go on my balcony and not look, just let me know when you’re changed.”

He had had many dreams about the Inquisitor where he was naked, but this was not one of them. He only prayed that he didn’t have any type of reaction to her hands on his body, as he didn’t think he could live with that embarrassment. Finished he called out to her. As she approached she shrugged her outer robe off and only wore a sleeveless top and leather pants that were very form fitting. He could already feel his desire stir. Just kill me now he thought and went back to trying to not look or react to her.  
Slowly she skimmed her hands up and down his leg. He watched as her hands had a slight glow and felt the warmth as it seeped into his skin. It was very relaxing, he sighed contently. She had given him a small potion and had said it would help boost her magic and fix his hurt leg faster and now he wondered if it also was making him drowsy as well. He felt her fingers begin to massage his foot and slowly moving her way up his leg. He became so relaxed he finally didn’t care if he had a more personal reaction to her touch as he soon found himself nodding off. 

She smiled to herself when she finally heard the slight snore. Sleeping he looked so much younger then he was. His features were softening and his lips twitched into a slight smile. Oh how she wanted to kiss those lips. She wondered what he would do if she did. She got up from the bed after she was sure the ankle fracture and his hip was mended and went to change into her night cloths. She wore a large red tunic that was a man’s and was very lose on her. It always slid off one shoulder and hung down to her mid thigh. Crawling into the bed next to him, she studied his features. She liked his high cheekbones and his strong jaw line. His lips looked soft and he had a very sensual mouth. She had no doubt his kisses would leave her breathless. She lightly brushed her fingers against his lips and found she was right, they were smooth and very soft. She ran her hand lightly through his hair and noticed how it wanted to curl around her fingers too. Feeling bolder she started to touch his chest. It had a very slight dusting of blond hairs. A thin line ran from his navel down and then became a bit darker as it went lower under the towel he wore. She wanted badly to peek under the towel. She bit her bottom lip, did she dare?  
Cullen had woken when he felt her fingers against his lips. He couldn’t believe she was touching him. He thankfully had kept his eyes closed and he wondered if her bold exploration of his body was due to her thinking him asleep. When he felt her slowly undo the towel around his waist he thought his heart would stop. He instantly became hard and didn’t really care if she noticed or not. Opening his eyes to slits, he watched as she shyly reached out and brushed his length with the tips of her fingers. He jerked and tried to keep from moaning. Touch me more he thought, Maker please touch me more. She opened the towel completely and let it dropped to his side. Sitting up on her knees she looked slowly over his entire body. She had been right, he was beautiful all over. She slowly slid her graze back to his mouth. She wondered what it would be like to kiss such a man. Leaning closer she wanted to kiss him. She needed to kiss him.  
Cullen couldn’t breathe as he felt her lean closer. Finally he thought, finally he would be able to kiss her. Her lips slightly parted. He could feel the heat from her body as she leaned closer. He wanted to reach out and crush her to him. Feel her skin against his. She was only inches away from his mouth.  
Her door opened and someone yelled for the Inquisitor.  
She jumped away and threw the blanket over him as she ran from the bed. Cullen groaned. Rolling over he pounded his fist into the bed.  
“I am going to die” he whispered into the sheets.

The following week he realized she was avoiding him. If he entered a room, she left quickly. If he tried to speak to her or call out, she would tell him she was busy and almost run away. He didn’t know what he could do, but something had to be done. Everyone saw how she was avoiding him and he knew how quickly gossip could run through the whole keep. Something had to be done.

“You know Cullen” Bull said walking up to him “If a woman runs from you after sleeping in her bed, you’re doing something wrong”  
Cullen groaned, this was not good at all.  
“Wait, Curly spent the night with Sparkles?” Varric asked after hearing Bull.  
Cullen felt his cheeks burn. Could this get any worse he wondered?  
“Cully Wully kept all his clothing on in bed and disappointed our Lady Herald?” Sera laughed.  
“I did not have my clothes on while in her bed thank you!” he said and then slapped his hands over his mouth. Oh Maker, did he actually just say that? Sera and Varric would tell everyone in the keep. Maybe he should go fall on his sword and get it over with.  
“Now now, no one is going to embarrass Curly by saying anything, right?”  
“Thank you Varric”  
“Especially since he is doing such a fine job of embarrassing himself on his own” Varric laughed.  
Cullen was going to say something, anything, when he heard horses approaching. Was anyone expected? Were there patrols due back? He was trying to think, when he saw Asharia run towards the gates dressed in a gown that matched her eyes, he black hair loose and falling down her back. He smiled at the sight of her and realized it was her parents here. He debated on going to greet them as well. She would probably give him death looks, but as Commander of the forces it was his duty to ensure they had no problems on the road and speak to the men who rode with them. Plus it was polite to welcome them as well.  
Sera laughed as he walked towards them. She looked at Varric and he laughed too.  
“Cully Wully is going to get his butt slapped”  
“I think he would like her hands on his butt” Bull laughed.  
Cullen thought again he should just fall on his sword and end his pain quickly.

Asharia was so happy. Her Parents were actually here holding her again! Her Sister was even more beautiful than before and her Brother had grown so much taller she thought. She had tears in her eyes, she missed them so much. Everything was suddenly perfect again, or at least it was until she heard Cullen introduce himself. Heat crept onto her face. She couldn’t look at him since the night he was hurt and in her bed. Every time she looked at him all she saw was him naked in her bed and how soft his lips really were. She thought about how badly she wanted him to be in her bed again, naked and in her arms. She had to stop thinking about it, she already knew her cheeks were red and her Sister was staring at her. She knew tonight she would get an interrogation. 

Cullen had offered to show her Brother the keep. He was in awe of it and was excited to see all of it and talk war with the Commander. Her Father as well decided to go along, leaving the three women alone. Wanting to get away quickly she wanted to introduce her Mom to Solas before her Sister’s look made her even more uncomfortable.  
She knew her Mother would instantly love Solas. He quickly opened up to her as they discussed old stories and even the Fade, or the Beyond as the Elves called it. She told him of ruins in the Marches that he was not aware of and many traditions that their clan followed. He was impressed with how much true and actual tradition her clan actually followed. Most he encountered in Ferelden did not know their history at all and their Keepers were arrogant in their thoughts that they were preserving their past. It was ridiculous and he was extremely happy to find a clan willing to learn more. After speaking to her Mother, he realized why the Inquisitor impressed him so much. She was obviously a scholar at heart like her Mother.

Asharia left her Mother with Solas and took her Sister to her private rooms to talk. She remembered so many nights they spent awake all night talking about boys and who they thought would be the best kisser. Her Sister, Kydara was shocked at the size of her room. It was massive and with it, she realized exactly how much power her Sister had. This was the room of a woman who commanded nations and told Kings what to do. It was astounding that her Sister, an Elf, could be so powerful.

“Asharia, I can’t believe this room! When Mother told us you were with the Inquisition, I thought as a soldier, maybe a magical adviser, but this…I never thought. Or dream of such.”  
“Believe me, I know. I was a prisoner one moment and in charge of it the next. It still seems so, I don’t know, like a dream!” she said breathlessly.  
“Solas seems nice, and very cute. He was a lovely voice. He would be an amazing husband to bring back to the clan”

She was not surprised her Sister would say such; in fact she expected it once she introduced them. Again she thought he would be the type of person her parents would love to see her marry. But even if Solas did think of her as such, which she highly doubted, would she even consider it? What about Cullen? She sighed loudly, Cullen. She could never be with him. He would never be with an Elf, especially an Elven Mage at that. No a human Templar would never want a Mage. Thinking on it, she realized that given a chance she would never want to see Solas like she did Cullen. No, Cullen was the only man she would ever want to see naked in bed waiting for her.  
Kydara saw the changes in her Sisters face, heard the sudden sigh. She was thinking of a man, she would bet on it, but not the Elf Solas she could almost guarantee. 

“Quite a sigh you have there little Sister, thinking of someone special?”  
Asharia blushed.  
“But not your Elven friend I think. In fact I noticed how you blushed when your Commander came and introduced himself. He is attractive for a human, but Asharia, he is a Human. Mother and Father would be devastated. Besides, they have come with an offer of marriage from one of the Northern clans. There is a Keeper looking for a wife and sought our family out. Since I am already betrothed, he asked about you. Father has already accepted and they are here to let you know in one month’s time you are to come home and be wed!”  
Asharia felt her heart drop. She felt faint and slid to the floor. Married? Leave the Inquisition? Never see Cullen again? She couldn’t breathe. She felt her Sister set down next to her and spin her around to look in her eyes.  
“I knew it! You’re in love with that Human aren’t you?” she said with a laugh.  
“You lied, you lied to me!” she was astounded.  
“Maybe a little” she laughed” but it is true he made an offer and Father does want to talk to you. But you know Mother would never allow you to be forced to marry and Father would never risk Mothers anger”  
The girls giggled together. Their Mother was very much in control of her family and especially her Husband.

“But Asharia, you know you cannot marry a Human. It would kill Father. He was so proud of you being First to our Keeper and he is proud you are changing everyone’s view of Elves. But you eventually will need to marry and I hope come home too. I miss you so much!”  
Asharia sighed. How simple life had once been. Protect the clan, apprentice to the Keeper, someday becoming a Keeper herself. Marry and spend her life with her family and clan. Sometimes she hated the Keeper for sending her to the conclave. But then she would reason that if she had not been there Corypheus might have had no one to stop him or close the rifts. She may not believe in being the Herald and sent by the Maker, but she did feel that Mythal chose her to help protect this world as Mythal protect all who could not protect themselves and strike those who hurt others with a vengeance, so she would as well. 

They spent the rest of the night gossiping and laughing well into the morning hours, finally falling sleep from exhaustion alone. It seemed as if they had been asleep for minutes when their Mother came to find them. Both girls groaned but listen to their Mothers and grudgingly got out of bed and dressed.

Sitting with her family enjoying a good breakfast was so peaceful and wonderful she didn’t think she could ever be happier. She laughed at her Brother who was allowed to train with Cullen’s troops as much as he wanted and bragged he would take all he learned back and strengthen their own clan. Her Mother was astounded by Solas and praised him. She joked that she was going to adopt him and take him home with them. She felt her heart surged with all the praise. Her Father was impressed with Cullen’s troops and told her that while he wasn’t easily impressed with Humans, especially their military leaders, he was impressed to see Cullen treat all who served under him fairly, whether Dwarf, Elf or Human. She smiled even wider and told them all that the Inquisition was lucky, Commander Cullen was the best military leader anyone could ever want commanding their troops. 

Cullen came into the dining hall after a very frustrating night of no sleep. Between the Lyrium withdrawal and the dreams of the Inquisitor he was wondering if he would ever be able to sleep again. Seeing said tormentor with her family he had to smile though. They were amazing people, he was impressed with her Brother and if he could have recruited him without offending her Father he would. The boy was an amazing swordsman and had much promise. He would rise in rank quickly in the Inquisitions army. But he would never offend her family by making the offer and he knew the Dalish were constantly being threatened by someone, which meant they needed every good warrior they had.  
Seeing the Commander enter, her Father invited him to sit with them. He groaned, great more awkward silence from Asharia. Smiling weakly he nodded and took a seat. Seeing him, the young kitchen girl quickly grabbed a plate of oatcakes, fruit and cider as he always ate every morning. He quickly started eating, trying to not look at Asharia.

“Commander, I was just telling my Daughter how impressed I was with your work here. You are a rare Human to hold all races in such high regards.”  
“I a a um, I do not feel race should uh determine a person’s uh place in this world Sir.” Good grief, it had been 9 or 10 years since he stuttered. Maker save him from any more stupidity while they are here he prayed.  
“Not a morning person Commander?” her Mother gently teased.  
“Oh no, Cullen is up at first light and always trains by himself for at least 2 hrs before anyone else is up. “ Asharia piped up.  
She saw the look her Father had before and knew he would be questioning her later. Good grief, even without trying she was acting like an idiot where the Commander was concerned she did. Maybe she should leave and go back to her clan once the breach was sealed and all the rifts as well. At least she wouldn’t constantly be mortified in front of him.  
“I was wondering if you would join me in the gardens later my child. Solas will be there too with even more tales to tell. He is so amazing! I wouldn’t mind seeing you bring him home after all this as a husband, what an amazing man!” her Mother exclaimed.  
Cullen had been drinking when her Mother spoke and proceeded to choke on his cider. Her Brother quickly started beating him on the back. Tears came to his eyes as he tried to gulp air.  
“Commander, are you O Kay?” her Mother asked  
“Uh…I’m uh fine *cough* just took too big of ah ah *cough* ah drink.” Again he had more stuttering. Suddenly he was thinking his sword really was a good option to end his constant embarrassment.  
“Don’t worry Commander, all of us have had embarrassing moments.” Her Mother smiled.  
Sure we do, mine just seem to be in front of the one woman I wish saw me as more than an idiotic fool.

Asharia spent the next 4 days happier than she had ever been since she left for the conclave. She was amazed by her Brother and what a fine young man he was becoming. Excited about the coming marriage of her Sister and enjoying watching her Mother beam over the history she was learning from Solas. The two spent day and night talking. Her Father teased her Mother if he should be jealous of all her praise of Solas. Her Mother would laugh and tell him maybe as their children watched and laughed. She wished it would last forever, but she knew it would end soon. 

As if on cue, the next day came news of a new rift near a town that was barely holding on. If something wasn’t done soon, everyone in the town would be lost to the Demons. It was going to be messy. They were meeting in the war room and she invited her Father to come as well, to see exactly how important it was for her to be here. She read report after report and the situation was indeed grim. It was decided she would take Varric, Bull and Cassandra with her and Cullen stay between the town and the rift with a group of twenty and try to draw the Demons attention. Then her group would slip around and give her a chance to get close enough to seal the rift. It was going to be tricky with how close the rift had opened to the town didn’t help, but none could see another option. Her Father stood silent and watched. All were acting on his Daughter’s word. She was the one truly in control. He knew he had been told such, but to see it was something else. He also realized as much as he hoped to see her return to them and marry, it was not possible. While she was a member of their clan, what she was doing saved worlds. A clan’s Keeper was responsible for watching over the 30, sometimes 50 members of one tribe, she protected the world and even as he felt his heart breaking, he knew she belonged here.

Her family paced and waited. One of her advisors saw that they were given updates as quickly as they were received, but for the past 2 days, there had been no word. Her Mother couldn’t sleep and paced by the hour. Her Father worried, not only for the fate of his Daughter, but also for his wife who could not sleep or eat. Something had to change soon. Her Brother offered to ride out to find word, but her Father told him that doing such would likely lead to his death and he would not allow him to throw his life away when it was possible she was still alright. They were suppose to leave the next day but didn’t. Four more days went by and finally riders were approaching. Running to the courtyard, they were met with a grisly sight. Dead men strapped to horses and Commander Cullen holding her in his arms while she was not moving. Her Mother dropped to the ground crying as well as her Sister. Her Father rushed forward.

“She’s alive” Cullen yelled as he jumped from his horses back “but barely”

Cullen took the steps two at a time while shouting orders for their healers. He yelled for Solas and went straight to her room. Cullen laid her down and began undressing her with shaking hands. He had tears in his eyes as he pulled the blood soaked clothing from her. Solas came running with a small case and was followed by her Family. He met the eyes of Solas and gave him a silent plea to save her. Then Cullen backed up and dropped to the floor in front of all of them and cried. He sobbed as he asked the Maker to save her. He felt her Mother put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. She made soothing noises like any Mother trying to calm a child. Stroking his hair she asked what happened. Turning his head and looking into her eyes. Her Mother saw the pain in the man’s eyes and realized he was deeply in love with their daughter. She was shocked, but his voice finally came and they all listened.

“Everything was going fine. My men were holding a line between the town and the rift. We saw a lot of Demons coming and she ordered Bull and Varric to help my men. She and Cassandra came to me and we decided on what was the best plan to get her close enough to the rift to seal it. Then it pulsed and hell broke loose. Demons were appearing everywhere. My men were holding, but dying. We had to get it closed fast or we were all going to die. She decided everyone would stay and fight and she would go alone to the rift and try to seal it while the Demons were distracted.” He looked in her eyes and then her Father’s, “But I wouldn’t let her go alone, I couldn’t!” He was shaking hard and began sobbing again. 

Her Father put a hand on Cullen’s shoulder and quietly told him to go on.

“So I grabbed my horse and we were going to rush the rift and hopefully close it while the other’s held the Demon’s attention. The next thing we knew a Pride Demon was there and throwing the horse, with us on it, across the road. I got pinned and instead of leaving me she stayed. She bloodied stayed and guarded me against a Pride Demon on her own!” He was breathing fast and felt his chest closing in on him. “The Pride Demon goes to impale me and she jumped in the way. Maker, she stood in front of me and it ran her through and I couldn’t do anything. I am so sorry, I couldn’t do anything.” Cullen dropped his head and cried into her Mother’s shoulder.

Cassandra came into the room next with everyone else behind her. Her Father looked at her and asked about the rift and the town very quietly.

“She sealed the rift and saved the town before passing out. I didn’t even know she was hurt before she collapsed. Bull got Cullen’s horse off him. Then we got him on a horse with her and had Varric and Bull mounted up as well and they took off immediately. I stayed and helped those who were still alive to help with the dead and we caught up quickly. We never stopped and just changed out horses as we went. We didn’t even take time to send birds either. Cullen rode like Corypheus himself was behind him and we barely kept up.”  
“Thank you” he said quietly.

He could see all were crying over his daughter. She was obviously loved by all here and he heard people singing one of the human chants and praying for her as well from outside. His beloved daughter was more than a leader to these people, she was a symbol and someone they had Faith in, someone they all would give their life for. But the young man being cradled by his wife, he was the most distraught. Maybe because she saved his life, but he doubted it, as no one else was sobbing with grief like he was. No he was obviously deeply in love with her. His eldest daughter had hinted at it and he never believed it. But there was no other explanation for his distraught.  
Solas had done all he could with the aid of the keep’s healers. Cassandra told everyone to leave and allow her to rest and that she would only need one person to be watching over her. No need for everyone to stay and wait. Cullen had recovered enough to say he would not leave until she woke up. There was no arguing with him and Cassandra got fed up and left. Her Mother however told him that her and her other daughter would stay. He needed to clean up and look after himself.

“This is a tragedy that could cost me my daughter’s life” she said quietly to him “but if she does live, she would not want to know you were forgoing your own welfare for her. She always put others first and she would want you to respect that.” She patted his arm gently and then added “come and check on her as often as you like Commander, we will always welcome you with us.”  
“Cullen” he said “My name is Cullen" and with that he left.


	2. My Dreams Shall Save You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asharia Lavellan was hurt saving Commander Cullen's Life. Alive but in a coma, everyone is trying to find a way to help her. As Cullen begins to dream about her, Solas and him come up with a daring plan to bring her back.

It had been two weeks since Asharia had been injured. She still clung to life, but she had made no movement since. Her eyes would not open, but her heart still continued to beat a steady rhythm. Her family stood vigil on her sleeping body praying for a miracle. All within the keep came to visit at some point to see if their Lady would come back to them. Her parents were amazed at how many came to see her. They learned much about their daughter’s likes and dislikes since leaving their clan. She loved the scent of the Winter Rose of Orlais and her bedroom was now filled with pots of the white roses and its soothing scent. The old keep’s cook brought Blackberry tarts for the family as they were her favorite dessert and often she would sneak down to the kitchens at night to eat several as the Cook and her talked about Dalish recipes. There was a bowl of a lavender and rose mix water to use when sponge bathing her as it was her favorite scent to wear. The girls who made would only make it for her now and they made sure every day there was a fresh bowl of it next to her bed. They learned from the Dwarf named Varric that he called her Sparkles because of her happy personality and how she made everyone laugh and feel happy in the midst of a horrible war. The Human Mage Dorian would sit on her bed and hold her hand while talking to her. He spoke so low they could not hear him, but he told them how much he missed their long conversations and he wanted her to know that no one could take her place as his friend. Leliana, Cassandra and Josephine always came together and would pray to their Maker to save her. Solas would check her bandages twice a day and then do healing magic. He would tell her stories about a girl he once knew who had raised a baby raccoon and how much trouble it would get into and how it use to ride on the back of the child’s horse as well. He would read from books he had on the study of magic and other titles she once enjoyed borrowing from him to read. The large Qunari would come in, look at her once and leave without ever saying anything. They could not deny that everyone here loved her. But the hardest to watch was Cullen. He would come once during the day, every day, to see her and talk for a few moments with them to be assured they had all they needed. But at night when he thought all were asleep, he would quietly sit on the bed and hold her hand to his chest. Tracing his fingers down the side of her face he would tell her he loved her and what she had done to steal his heart. He would tell her that once she woke up he would tell her again and whether she felt anything for him or not, she would be the only woman he would ever love and then he would cry. Her Mother ached when she heard him and often thought that perhaps she should let him know she was awake, but she knew he wrestled with his feelings and didn’t want to embarrass him. They all prayed for some sign she heard them and would come back.    
  
Cullen never slept well. Between the nightmares from the Lyrium withdrawal and now relentless dreams about Asharia, it had been days since he had slept.  He would usually collapse from exhaustion for maybe an hour, the most two and then be awake again for days again. He couldn’t focus on anything. Cassandra came to see him many times and was worried that if something didn’t change soon he break and never be the same again. She knew he wasn’t sleeping and barely ate as well. The Cook told her all he ate was a couple of small oatcakes a day and water. Cassandra knew he could survive on it as it was the common meal that Templar’s ate for days before they became Templar’s, but with the Lyrium withdrawal and the stress of Asharia, she was afraid he was killing himself. He had developed dark rings under his eyes as well as he looked a bit thinner too. All he would say was that the reports of rifts that they had no way of closing now became more frequent and that he was having nightmares on top or new nightmares were causing him to have a hard time sleeping. Finally Cassandra had to do something and asked Solas to talk to him. When Solas asked why, she told him that no one knew dreams better them him and she prayed he could somehow help Cullen.

  
“Cullen” Solas said as he walked through the door “could we speak for a moment?”  
“Yes” Cullen said angrily “what is it now?”  
Solas knew Cullen’s anger was not truly directed at him and took no offense to the Commander’s irate tone.  
“I know you’re having nightmare problems and I would like to help if I can. If you would let me”  
Cullen’s first response was to throw something at the Elf and tell him to leave, but he knew Solas was trying to help and maybe he could. It certainly was worth the time to try.  
“OK” he said and pointed to the chair in front of his desk “if you wish”  
“Thank you Commander. I know what it’s like to not trust others to see inside you, but I do not mean harm.”  
“What do you want to know?”  
Solas thought for a moment.  
“I know you have nightmares from the Lyrium, but are there any new since Asharia was injured?”  
Cullen felt his chest tighten. That horrid moment when he was meant to die and instead she had sacrificed herself to save his life, a life that was worthless in comparison to hers.  He felt his eyes water.  
“Yes, I do”  
“Tell me what you see”  
“I see her confused and for some reason I thought she was in the Fade, but without that strange green glow. I also could not see the black city that belonged to the Maker. I know it is always visible anywhere you are when someone enters the Fade. But there everything had a soft white glow to it, almost like a mild fog and I see her wandering a very peaceful looking forest. I also see animals that would stop and stare at her as she walked by. Then I hear faint music that sounded Elvish but was not like anything he had ever heard before. I would see her walk to a shrine in a clearing. It is polished so white it is almost painful to look at. There were pillars that shined like they were made of pure gold. I saw trees that the wood was pure white and then there is some kind of alter with Elvish writing maybe. It was glowing in the center with an orb that seemed to pulse and I would yell at her not to touch it, but she always would. As soon as she does touch it, she would collapse. I would try to rush to her and help but it was like I hit a wall and could go no further.”

  
Solas was surprised. What he described sounded like the Hall of Echoes. It was a place between this world and the Fade where the ancient Elven mystics would record and give their memories and knowledge to be stored before they died. It was a record for their Gods so that when they returned they would know all.  These Elves trained for a lifetime to be able to access this temple only once at the end of their lives. No Elf not trained could ever step foot there. He wanted to believe it was the Commander’s mind was trying to grasp at something other than their battle, but it was to close in description to ignore. What was worse was if she was there, she could possibly learn the truth about him and that he could not allow such knowledge to be known by her or anyone else.

  
“Well does it help? Please tell me it helps”  
“Perhaps, is there anything else?”  
“Sometimes we can talk before she touches it. Once she asked me to hold her to try to keep her from touching it, but I never can. Sometimes she cries and says the music makes her touch it. Once she was able to hold on to me and we uh, spoke of feelings or such and then she leaves for it.” Maker was it hard to tell this to Solas. He saw how Solas would look at her and it always made him want to punch the Mage in the face or use his Templar abilities on him. He hated how easy they could talk while he always screwed up his words or probably came off as a dimwit when he spoke to her. They would talk for hours on Magic, the Fade and Elves too, but what could a Templar say to a Mage to peak her interest. Not like he could say something about all the years he was a Templar how after the Blight he wanted to kill or lock up every Mage he saw. Human Templar and Elven Mage, he was fooling himself to think she would ever want him. He sighed, why did he even bother? His feelings were stupid and he knew it.

  
Solas studied Cullen’s face as he thought. He saw a variety of expression pass over him. What was he thinking? He was thinking about her obviously, but what was it specifically he wondered. Everyone there knew he was in love with her. It was so obvious to anyone watching the two of them together. He also saw that Asharia was quite taken with him too and he admitted there was a small part of him that hated Cullen for it. He knew his attraction to her could never be anything more. His own secrets demanded him to keep a distance from her, but she was a hard woman not fall for. It was one of the few things he could agree with Cullen on.  
“I believe she may be in a place the ancient Elves once used between this world and the Fade, or Beyond as Elves call it. The description sounds right at least. But how she could be there is a mystery as no Elf has been there since the fall of Arlathan “  
“Could the Anchor do it?”  
“Of course! It is a link between worlds; we know this from what happen at Adament. It is possible that somehow her Soul or Essence used the mark and got pulled to the Temple. This will take time to figure out”  
“Time? There is no damn time! You figure it out now” Cullen shouted as he jumped up from his desk.  
“Cullen, no Elf has set foot in this place ages. No one knows even how to access it either. I will work on it, but it will take time”  
  
That night Cullen finally fell asleep in his bed for once. He immediately began to dream of Asharia in a forest, but not the one with the shrine he thought. She was dressed in white gown that was so sheer he could see the outline of her body. Maker was she beautiful. She smiled and held her arms out to him and he eagerly took the invite and wrapped his arms around her.  
“Make love to me Cullen” she whispered in his ear.  
This isn’t real he thought. This is a dream. His mind quickly told him that if it was a dream it was a damn good one and not to question it.  
“Yes” he breathed into her hair.  
She stepped back from him and pulled the ties at the shoulders on her dress which allowed the loose gown to drop to the floor. He sucked in his breath as she now was completely naked before him. She held her arms out to him again and drew him to the ground onto the soft grass. Instantly he began to devour her mouth, while his hands traveled every inch of her smooth pale skin. She felt like heaven. His breathe caught as he felt her fingers pull at the ties on his pants. He quickly set up and hurriedly yanked his clothing off before returning to her. Rolling with her onto his back he felt the extreme pleasure of their bodies touching. Her legs against his, their arms wrapped around each other and her perfect breasts pushing against his chest, she rotated her hips against him and he let out a soft groan.  He was already so hard it almost was painful. She kissed him passionately and then slowly rose up with her hands on his chest. Giving him a wicked smile, she slid him into her welcoming body. Cullen thought he was dying from pleasure. She was so wet and tight and felt like perfection, only perfection didn’t come close to describing what he truly felt. They made love slowly at first, each learning the other. But as she peaked again and again, Cullen couldn’t handle the slow place anymore and rolled them over once more and rode her hard and ferociously. Driving them both to the brink of madness until they both exploded with a burning desire that left them in awe of what had happened.  
“I love you my Lady” he told her as he kissed her again.  
He saw a sudden sadness in her eyes and she quickly removed herself from his arms, grabbing her dress and fled to the temple.  
“Asharia, wait! Please, don’t do this. I need you, maker do I need you.” And then he woke up.

  
Solas spent days combing ancient texts and speaking with Spirits in the Fade.  Finally when he thought all was lost, he found what he was hoping for, a way to cross into the Hall of Echoes. They would need to send someone who was not a Mage there through the Fade and it would be a dangerous task to try and get there too. Her Family of course volunteered first, but Solas told them as Elves it was not safe. He felt Elves could become “hooked” and not be able to leave, which he thought was why she could not pull away to come back. As all the Inner Circle and Advisors discussed it, Cullen spoke up.  
“It was her saving my life that caused this. If anyone should risk their life to save her it should be me. This is not up for debate.”  
“I agree” said Solas “Plus with the dream connection Cullen has, he is the best choice. He was already seen it and would know what to look for”  
“Then prepare your ritual.”  
“We will need to do so in her room close to her body. We will also need a large supply of Lyrium too.”  
“Wait” Cassandra spoke up “What do you need Lyrium for and how will it be used?”  
“Lyrium will be used to create the power needed to send Cullen to the Fade. He will also need to drink some too”  
“Absolutely not!” Cassandra roared” Cullen cannot take Lyrium. He won’t be able to handle it and it will be much harder for him to stop again. He may not even be able to stop again.”  
“Cassandra,” Cullen said quietly, “This is my choice and it is the right choice. She would do that and more for any of us and to not do so for her is a grave injustice.”  
“Then send me instead” Cassandra told Solas” I currently take Lyrium as a Templar and having to take some now will not harm me at all.”  
“But you have not seen the shrine Cassandra” Cullen reasoned” Yet I have many times. I have also spoken to her there and if it is a two way connection like Solas thinks, then she will not be surprised to see me. I am sorry, but I am the right choice.”  
“But Cullen…”  
“No, no more arguments. I am doing it and we do it now. I am going to our small chantry to mediate and pray. When Solas is ready, send someone to me and let me know he is ready”  
Cullen walked away and went to the tiny chapel. He knelt before the statue of Andraste and then he began to recite the Canticle of Trials:

  
_“Maker, my enemies are abundant._  
_Many are those who rise up against me._  
_But my faith sustains me; I shall not fear the legion,_  
_Should they set themselves against me._

  
_Maker, though the darkness comes upon me,_  
_I shall embrace the light. I shall weather the storm._  
_I shall endure._  
_What you have created, no one can tear asunder._

  
_Though all before me is shadow,_  
_Yet shall the Maker be my guide._  
_I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond._  
_For there is no darkness in the Maker's Light_

  
_And nothing that He has wrought shall be lost._  
_Draw your last breath, my friends,_  
_Cross the Veil and the Fade and all the stars in the sky._  
_Rest at the Maker's right hand,_  
_And be Forgiven. “_

  
And as hours passed as he recited it over and over he felt as if the Maker had given him this test. To help him remember the man he was before Uldred and the Blight. For him to remember the man before his anger in Kirkwall. To remember the man who knew his Faith and who believed the Maker did guide us. He would show he was worthy to the Maker and bring His Hearld back and nothing would stop him from success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were interested in Solas story about the girl with the pet raccoon, it is me. As a kid I lived on a farm and had a raccoon we found I raised it, he use to like to ride on my horse with my and stead food out of my saddlebags too.


	3. To Bring back Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen goes into the Fade to save the woman he loves and does battle against an old tormentor from his past; He also meets someone surprising.

Cullen entered Asharia’s room quietly. He watched as her family looked to him with hope in their eyes. He saw their friends with the same look and hoped he could bring her back to them all.

“Lay next to her on the bed” Solas said to him, while handing him the same bottle or Lyrium” and hold her hand. You have never been in the Fade before Cullen, but you’re the only one who can do this. There are gate guardians that Mages would fall prey to and an Elf may have trouble leaving the Temple.”

“How will I be able to bring her out if that’s so? She is both a Mage and Elf”

“Because you will work as her anchor there, just as your body here will be yours here.”

Cullen went to lie down, but before he could, Asharia’s Mother came up to him and hugged him.

“Thank you Cullen” using his name for the first time” I know you love her and even so, what you’re doing is the kindest thing I have ever seen.”

Cullen took the draught of Lyrium. It felt weird drinking it and then the burn. It was the same as any Templar felt for the first time. A non Mage doesn’t absorb Lyrium the same way and even the act of it going down your throat burns. Over time your body begins to adjust and the pain goes away. The amazing part was over all these months he had denied it he felt pain and sickness, now however his body wanted to rebel against the stuff it once craved. Lying down, Cullen took her hand and then closed his eyes.

So this is the Fade he thought. He had heard its description from so many. Mages mostly, but even Hawke had experienced the Fade and like him, she was not a Mage. She had served as Viscountess of Kirkwall and helped him restore order. One night she told him about her experience with the Fade while trying to save a young Mage. But even with her description he still felt it was as alien to his mind as if he never had heard any story. It took him awhile but eventually he found the path needed to get to the temple.

It looked familiar to the area he dreamed of the one passionate encounter he had in the dream of her. This has to be the right way he thinks, but he remembers what Solas said about Guardians. Guardians? What would they be? Riddles to answer? Who has the biggest sword? He chuckles to himself on that one. Focus Cullen, focus, her tells himself. He realizes he forgot to ask Solas about how time works here. Hawke had told him that what was seconds in the Fade was hours in the real world, yet it could be the opposite as well. She said some parts felt like days, others seconds. He asks himself why he didn’t think to ask the Elf that, but realizes he was in such a hurry to get here and bring her home that he really wasn’t listening to Solas nor asking anything of him either. He was way too impulsive in life. He did things, blurted things out and just lacked common sense most of his life. Note to self, he thought, if I get out of here, no when I get out of here, I need to seriously learn to think things through more before acting. Lost in his thoughts he jumped when he heard his name. Looking around, there was Asharia in the sexy white sheer gown he dreamed of her in. She looked so amazing and words seemed to elude him. Slowly she stepped up to him and touched his face.

“Cullen, you found me! Take me home my Love”

Cullen was overjoyed and hugged her, but as he did he thought about what she said. Why would Asharia ever call him her love? Even if she did have feelings for him, they never spoke about it yet and as such, now wouldn’t be the place to suddenly gush her love to him. Standing back from her, he looked at her closely. Same black hair, same Dalish tattoo’s and then he looked into her eyes. They were turquoise, but he saw flecks of purple. Then he noticed her skin had a slight purple tint too.

“Get away from me Demon, I know what you are!”

“What? Don’t you want to feel me again? Touch me again? We know each other well, although we haven’t seen each other face to face for years. But I am sure you remember me. In fact, I believe it was a Elven Mage I played for you then too.” as she ran her hand suggestively up her hip to caress one of her breast.

Cullen tripped and fell backwards from her. A Desire Demon, and she was not just any but the one who tormented him in the Ferelden Circle. She used his young crush on the Mage, who later became the Hero of Ferelden, to torture him. It was her perversion that caused him to lash out and say cruel things to a woman who had been gentle and kind to him only. Now this, thing, this disgusting creature tried to hurt him once again with a woman he was actually deeply in love with this time? No, he was not the young and stupid child who was too innocent to know how to handle such evil.

“I will destroy you, let no other fall to your evil!” he shouted.

“How exactly will you do that my lovely Templar? Your little Mage sleeps in a temple; she is weak and denies you both. Allow me to come back with you and I will give you all desire within her form” she slowly walked to him with the lethal grace of a predator sizing up its meal.

The one thing he did remember Solas telling him, came rushing back to his mind. In the Fade, anything can be made. This is a world of dreams and various realities, those who could pull their thoughts together and focus them, can control anything they experience. Cullen closed his eyes. I was a Templar. I trained to have clarity and focus. I cannot be tricked, I cannot be lured and I will not allow the past to repeat itself. I was a child in Ferelden, but now I am a man. He cleared his mind and began to recite:

_Blessed are they who stand before The corrupt and the wicked and do not falter._

_Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just._

_Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow._

_In their blood the Maker's will is written._

Cullen summoned his shield and sword. I will not be defenseless. I will crush my foe for it is not my life I protect and save. It is hers. And with that, he engaged the Demon. Finally when she was vanquished, he heard a voice in his head. It was deep, yet musical.

_“Well done, but can you pass more? Do you deserve our Halls? Do you have strength to come here and retrieve that which you love most?”_

Who is this he thought? The Guardians Solas spoke of? Or was it more Demons trying to trick him? Cullen proceeded forward, preparing for what came next. In the end, he fought Demon after Demon along the path to the Temple. So many temptations. So many threats. So much pain and suffering. But it was worth it he reminded himself. Every Demon from the darkest abyss, every ancient God to ever roam the world and every test he met, he would succeed and he would bring her home again. Finally he stood before a gold door. He heard the whispers that sounded like a million voices speaking at once coming from the temple. Some were angry, others wept and still others welcomed him forward. Slowly he opened the door and saw her lying on a long bench before a fountain. She was dressed in pale greens and gold and had leaves and flowers woven into a crown upon her ebony head. She looked as if she was sleeping peacefully and was the embodiment of beauty before his eyes. Slowly he walked to her, and heard the voice once more.

_“You know me boy, she told you of me. This is my Hall. Where I learn of those I once loved and now lost while I was gone. She has given me much joy, but she is not mine to hold, I only sought keep her safe. She has an important role that will come soon and my existence is as much tied to her as she is to the mark on her hand.”_

He started forward and went to lift her off the bench.

_“I will send you home now child, but a word of advice. Do not live without trying for one day you will know regret and if you do, you will think of me and know a sorrow that will never be full again. We all must stand upon the ledge and look out to the world and decide if we shall jump and fly to glory, or fall and know only regret. For your service and bravery to save one you love, I will grant you a boon, you took into that which was killing you to save one you love. I shall take it back and never will you suffer again my child”_

He felt heavy, unsure if he could even move. Like he had been asleep for months and no muscle in his body could be convinced to move. Slowly he opened his eyes and turned his head. Asharia, was she here? Did he succeed or was it only a dream? He tried to move, why won’t his muscles listen?

“Easy Cullen” he heard Solas speak, or maybe not? What did Solas sound like? He couldn’t remember.

“You’re OK Cullen, but weak. You have been asleep a long time; it is going to take a bit for your body to move again. Just relax”

He tried to talk, but the words felt strange upon his tongue. What was he saying?

“Why is he talking like that Solas?” Cassandra, was it her? Yes that is Cassandra’s voice. Why did she not understand him? He asked her what was going on.

“It appears he is speaking ancient Elven. Perhaps it is residue from the Temple? I am not completely sure”

He heard a whisper in the back of his head and a voice.

_“Perhaps we spoke to long, I forgotten the effect on mortals in my realm” and there was laughter._

“I’m OK Cassandra. I feel like merry hell, but am OK” he groaned.

“Are you sure it is him Solas? To speak Elven one moment and ours the next”

“There was an Elven Goddess, she helped me and kept Asharia safe from the Demons trying to take her. She was, I can still hear barely, it was strange. How is Asharia?”

“I am fine you stubborn human.”

He smiled. Her voice, he had forgotten how much he loved it. Or maybe how much he loved her and the voice was part of that? He could hardly think. Slowly he sat up and looked at her. Maker’s breathe she was beautiful. Her eyes sparkled and drew him in, that and her lips; she had those most kissable lips he had ever seen. Asharia laughed and grabbed him and kissed him.

“Oh Cullen, I love you so much!” she had tears in her eyes.

“As I you” he gave her a wicked grin

“Finally” Dorian exclaimed, “I thought these two would die of old age before they ever said it to each other” Everyone laughed

“Leave Curly alone, he’s kind of handicapped where women are concerned” Varric nudged Dorian.

“Alright, everyone out” Sera laughed “We all know they loved each other and now they said it, you know they are gonna wanna kiss and touch and well, you know,places”

Asharia blushed and once more they all cheered and started leaving. Finally only her family and Cullen were with her. Her Father came up and gripped Cullen’s shoulder.

“I wanted my daughter to stay and be our future Keeper and marry and have children for my wife and I to enjoy in our later years.”

“I’m so sorry sir, I mean; well I don’t want to take her away from that. Well unless she wanted me too, but she wouldn’t because she loves you and..uh Maker’s Breathe I am such an idiot” Cullen felt his cheeks burn, yet again I am a fool in front of her and her family again.

“Cullen, what I am saying is that was the life I wanted once for her. But seeing everyone’s love for her here, seeing your love for her and that you risked your life and health to bring her back, not knowing if she cared as much about you as you did her, yet you never hesitated to do this for her. I realized what I really wanted for her is exactly what you are, a man who loved her more than his own life and will do anything to keep her safe. I would be proud to call you son one day.”

Ashari smiled at her Father with tears in her eyes. She watched as they all came forth and hugged them both and left them alone. She saw Cullen smile at her and laughed when he told her

“So about your Dad calling me son one day…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spoiler for DA:I below**
> 
> While I do not say so, the Goddess Cullen meets in the Fade is Mythal. If you played the game you know who she is in her human form and what she tells him is taken from conversations with her in the DA games. I didn't want to use direct quotes since it wouldn't of worked for the story, but wanted it to sound like her from the games.
> 
>  
> 
> Another thing is that she told Cullen she will grant him a boon for doing this task. Again I imply much, but never come out and say she is taking the Lyrium from him and heals him so he will never suffer from Lyrium withdrawal again. I don't know if I will continue with their story or not, so I wanted to add this for those to know exactly how much Mythal is touched by his sacrifice for someone he loves.


End file.
